Star Wars Episode 9: The Generals' Battle
by Mr. Unknown
Summary: Sequel to Star Wars Episode 8: The Transformation Of Evil. The War is coming to an end. Luke can sense the death of himself or Crusifidge very near. Ayden has been promoted to a Jedi. Slain has another new General known as Darth Grederken.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

EPISODE 9

THE GENERALS' BATTLE

_After another 2 years of war between the Republic and Darth Slain, it is going a lot better for the Republic. The destroying of two of some of Slain's most valuable men two years ago known as Darth Cereus and Darth Creeum have helped the Republic a little. They still are losing quite a bit of men and leaders to Slain and his apprentice known as the perilous Darth Crusifidge. Crusifidge was put on a breathing device to help him breathe after his accident with the acid those years ago. The doctors couldn't do too much for him concerning his new appearance. After the news of the doctor not being able to do anything, Crusifidge is very disfigured in his appearance after the accident in the acid. But even though he now resembles a tall, disfigured goblin, he is still growing more powerful than he ever was. He has been declared second in command. If Lord Slain dies, he is the new leader of the armies. They have also grown another new General who is a Dark Jedi, and he is known as Darth Grederken. He is very powerful, and is well trained. He has become a huge threat to the Republic. They are sending Luke Skywalker and his old apprentice known as Ayden Donos to spy on Grederken who is going to Sluckige. Through the past two years, Ayden had been promoted from Padawan Learner to a Jedi. He is now 17 standard years old. Although Luke has destroyed the person who really killed Crusifidge's wife, Crusifidge doesn't know this, and still wants revenge which will be hard because Luke has also been promoted from a Jedi Knight to a Jedi Master._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The deep depths of space were packed in heavily and beautifully. It was night time, and outer space always looked beautiful in the night.

Silently, two ships flew across the night to the Sluckige system.

Luke steadily flew his ship with Ayden following him by his side.

Luke hated having to go back to Sluckige where so many of his nightmares led him. Although he had destroyed Darth Creeum (the clone of Luke who had really killed Jan) he still had nightmares of him fighting Kyle and cutting through his hand to let him fall down an incredibly deep shaft. He had at least stopped the old arguments with himself saying over and over again, I didn't kill Jan. The only reason he agreed to come here was that one of Slain's most powerful Generals known as Darth Grederken was at a pub here meeting someone he needed to get information from. Luke was guessing it was to be a trooper with orders from Slain (who was hiding somewhere in such secret that the Republic didn't even know where he was; which was something Luke was hoping to discover on this mission) telling him where to build a new base. One up side to going here was the pub they were going to was at another part of the planet than the old base that Kyle turned into Darth Crusifidge at of which Luke had nightmares about. They were closing in on the planet landing a little ways away from the pub which was in a more crowded part of the planet in a street full of different shops.

They got out of their ships to be in deserted field. Luke could see the small town the pub was at. He and Ayden walked there silently trying not to get spotted by any ships. So they just acted casual with beggar robes over their Jedi robes. They reached the pub walking inside.

"You look for Grederken; I'll look for anyone waiting for him," Luke ordered. They split up. Luke scanned the tables. The pub was full of people. Luke saw a man just sitting at a table with a mini hologram projector. He wasn't eating anything. He was just sitting there. Luke sat down at a table next to him, his back turned. After about 10 minutes of waiting he heard the man talking to another raspy voice.

"The base shall be built on Granulize," the man said.

"Granulize? That a junk planet. Why would we build there?" the raspy voice asked.

"Because the Jedi won't even suspect us building a base on Granulize. It's so close to them that they won't expect it, and they also won't be expecting a base from a junk planet," the man explained.

"Good point," the raspy voice replied.

"The Master sends his re- Jedi," he interrupted his own sentence.

"I sense it also," the raspy voice said. Luke heard a light saber ignite, and sensed it would be brought down on him. He spun around quickly igniting his emerald green light saber and blocking the attack. It was from the man, not the other guy known as Darth Grederken. The man must've been a Dark Jedi also.

"Ah, Skywalker," the Dark Jedi said smiling. "Trying to intercept some information, eh. Well, it'll end with your demise," he said.

"I don't believe so," Luke responded.

"It will when you battle both of us," Grederken said igniting his shining red light saber. He raised it when Ayden jumped in blocking the blow from Grederken with his sky blue light saber. Ayden pushed him back with hundreds of attacks. Luke broke the lock he was in attacking. People were running out of the pub trying not to get hurt. The Dark Jedi blocked all the attacks. He spun around slicing through a civilian on purpose, and attacking Luke blocked the attack pushing him back.

"Everyone, get out of here," Luke screamed. He back flipped onto a table. The Dark Jedi ran up trying to slice through Luke's feet. Luke jumped up dodging this attack. The Dark Jedi spun around going low and slicing through the table's legs. It hit the ground while Luke was on it. Luke didn't lose balance at all. He brought his light saber around to have an attack blocked right in front of his face.

"It was a nice try coming in here, trying to figure out where the base was," the Dark Jedi said while they were in a lock. Luke stared at him, he all the sudden saw someone he fought before every second on the Dark Jedi's face. Slain flashed onto the Dark Jedi's face. Kyle flashed on his face. Cereus flashed on his face. Creeum flashed on his face. Luke was tired of this war. It was going to end soon, Luke could sense it. Luke wanted to stop destroying and live in the Galaxy in peace. Luke was going to fulfill this dream. He broke the lock spinning around and slicing the Dark Jedi in half. He stared down at two lifeless pieces of the body. He turned off his light saber.

Ayden was blocking thousands of blows from Grederken. He was very skilled. Not as skilled as Crusifidge, but Ayden had gotten lucky that day those years ago. He brought his light saber around trying to attack Grederken once again. Grederken blocked it, and used the Force to push Ayden back. Ayden flew out the pub door smashing it down. He got up igniting his light saber once again. He spun around bringing it up trying to hit his face. Grederken blocked the attack kicking Ayden back. Ayden rolled over landing on his stomach. Ayden got up slowly with his light saber in hand. He sensed Luke watching him. Ayden made it look like he was going to strike when he spun around onto his knees making a clear attack for Luke who brought it down with great force. Grederken blocked this just barely. They were in a lock.

"You think you could get away with killing my old apprentice?" Luke asked.

"Yes, actually I did," Grederken sneered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Luke said breaking the lock. He and Grederken both bought their light sabers down to the ground twisting them so they met at an angle, and did that with the other side quickly. Ayden brought his light saber down trying to get Grederken. Grederken blocked this quickly going down to block another attack from Luke from the ground. Grederken twisted around pushing Ayden high up through the air with the Force. Ayden landed on the roof of the pub (which was maybe 12-15 standard feet.) Grederken brought his attack at Luke to have it blocked, so he back flipped onto the roof where Ayden was. He spun around bringing his attack down on Ayden who was on the ground. Ayden blocked it barely using the Force to make an attempt to push him off the roof. Grederken blocked the Force attack laughing. Luke jumped up bringing down an attack to Ayden's rescue. It grazed Grederken's arm. Grederken shouted in pain grabbing his arm. He all the sudden used Force Lightning. It hit Luke so hard he fell on his back on the ground off the roof. Ayden had never seen that before. Grederken used it on Ayden quickly. Ayden screamed. Grederken picked Ayden up and wrapped a rope of what looked like to be a coming out from a barrel to a gun around Ayden's neck. He then threw Ayden pushing the trigger of the gun. More of the rope shot out. Ayden hung from the building being choked. His neck felt like it had snapped from the all the sudden jerk. He couldn't breathe. His insides screamed for air. Grederken hooked the gun onto the roof. Luke recovered and jumped back up. He saw Ayden being hung, and stood there frozen to the spot.

"He will be dead in one standard minute," Grederken said smiling. He jumped off the pub running away. Luke ran forward igniting his light saber. He cut through the rope. Ayden slammed onto the ground giving a moan of pain on the impact. Luke jumped off the pub unwrapping the rope from Ayden's neck.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Ayden choked out. Luke quickly jumped back on the building looking to see if he could still catch Grederken. He was out of sight. Luke jumped back down helping Ayden.

Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Luke was really feeling like he couldn't go on with this any longer. He was tired of the war. Luke was never in a good mood anymore. He always seemed drained of energy tired.

Luke was the only one who knew the reason he was never cheerful. Luke knew everything was coming to an end. He could sense it. One thing he could no longer sense was Kyle, all he sensed now was Crusifidge. Before, he sensed Kyle still in there, but now, he only sensed the power hungry Darth Crusifidge. This was another thing that saddened Luke. He could sense the duel between him and Crusifidge nearing very much. Luke did not know if he was ready for the duel between him and Crusifidge that he had known would happen for so long. Luke no longer felt anger like he used to. Ever since Luke had been commended to a Jedi Master, he had learned to harness his anger.

Luke flew the ship through space back to Bespin with Ayden lying in a bed behind him.

Crusifidge walked down the hallways looking for Slain. He came to the main hanger seeing Slain standing in front of a window with his hands behind his back. Crusifidge walked in.

"Grederken has returned," Crusifidge reported.

"Jedi interfered," Slain said not turning around.

"That's correct," Crusifidge said.

"Why do you not bow?" Slain demanded turning around to see Crusifidge's slimy green slouching figure.

"Because I do not wish to," Crusifidge snapped. Slain raised his hand in anger. Crusifidge blocked a blow of Force lightning that Slain sent to him.

"What do you mean you do not wish to?" Slain questioned.

"I mean I do not feel the need anymore to bow to you," Crusifidge said.

"Why is this?" Slain seethed.

"Because, I am practically more powerful than you, and yet, you still hold me back," Crusifidge snapped. Slain ignited his light saber in anger jumping towards Crusifidge. Crusifidge ignited his light saber blocking a blow Slain landed. Crusifidge jumped up putting his light saber behind his neck blocking a blow from Slain. They were in a lock.

"You think you are more powerful than me?" Slain said through clenched teeth.

"MAYBE I DO," Crusifidge yelled. They curved their light sabers down hitting each other swinging them up hitting each other again. Crusifidge flipped over Slain striking light sabers with him. Crusifidge landed while Slain spun around slicing a cut through Crusifidge's chest. Crusifidge screamed falling on his back.

"You still have much to learn my young apprentice," Slain said laughing and walking away. Crusifidge glared at him. Crusifidge limped to the hospital wing. He laid down in a bed when a nurse came.

"Lord Crusifidge, we have discovered a way to develop a mask that looks exactly like your face used to 3 years ago. Do you want it?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I'll take it," Crusifidge said. The nurse took a needle putting it into Crusifidge's neck. Crusifidge quickly fell a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Crusifidge woke up and sat up. He was in a bed. The nurse saw him.

"Ah, you're awake," she said grabbing a mirror and putting it in front of his face. He looked at the reflection of himself. He looked exactly like he used to, only without the beard. Crusifidge smiled stroking his chin. "Now remember, it's only a mask," the nurse said. Crusifidge nodded not looking away from the mirror. His radio on his arm beeped. Crusifidge turned it on.

"Lord Crusifidge, please report to me shortly," Slain's voice said. Crusifidge put on some gloves to hide his green hands. Crusifidge ran his hand through the hair on his skin mask. He felt so good. He walked into Slain's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Crusifidge asked.

"Yes, the war is coming to an end, but the Republic has many great generals with them, and there is one we must kidnap," Slain said.

"Who?" Crusifidge questioned.

"General Solo. Without him, they will become much weaker," Slain said. "You must get a hold of him. I think you are a great apprentice, but lately you have proven to be a disgrace to me," Slain retorted. Crusifidge felt a stab of anger.

"I sense anger in you. Well, let the anger flow through your veins," Slain demanded. Crusifidge did so, but held it in front of Slain. "You pathetic apprentice. You try to hold in your anger. Leave!" Slain bellowed. Crusifidge left in anger.

Han walked through a hallway. He saw Luke.

"Luke, I think I'm going to take a ship to go to Granulize to investigate the making of the new base," Han said.

"Be careful," Luke replied. Han walked out getting in the Falcon. He turned it on, and took off. He was entering the Granulize system when he felt a surge of shaking. The ship seemed to be being attacked. He looked around behind him. Sure enough, a ship was attacking him. Han took his ship flipping it upside down. He flew it. The ship shot him down. He was crashing into Granulize. The ship hit the ground dragging itself through the dirt. Han opened the cockpit quickly getting out. He ran through a bunch of dirt hearing a ship that was landing. Han hid behind a boulder. He had his hand on his blaster ready to fire. He heard some people getting off the ship. Two men with blaster pistols walked out. Han slowly stepped to the other side of the boulder, and then quickly jumping out firing his gun. One shot hit one of them while the other one sailed past the second man. Han saw a pond behind him running and diving into it as that man fired his blaster at him. The man walked up to the edge of the pitch black pond looking down trying to spot him. He saw a movement when Han shot up with 2 guns firing both of them. They hit the guy, and he screamed as he fell on his back. Han climbed out of the water as he saw a figure in a black robe walk out of the ship. The figure removed his hood to reveal the most hideous thing Han had ever seen. This must've been Darth Grederken. Han had never seen him before. He wasn't human, that was for sure. There were 2 little slits for eyes, and had looked nothing like any of the species he had seen before. Grederken withdrew a light saber hilt igniting it. It was blood red. Han stood there terrified. In one swift movement, Grederken had Han on the ground unconscious. Grederken turned his light saber off carrying Han into the ship as they got ready to take off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Luke walked down the hallway. Ayden rushed up to him.

"Luke, we've got a problem. Follow me," he said. Luke followed with curiosity. They entered the mapping room. Ayden ran up to a screen turning it on. Slain appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" Luke asked calmly.

"I'm here to tell you we have a hostage of yours, and if you even think bout attacking our base on Dranium the hostage will die," Slain replied.

"What are you talking about?" Luke questioned.

"We have General Solo," Slain replied.

"You're lying," Luke responded immediately.

"Well, I'm afraid it's true. Try locating him on his tracking signal," Slain demanded. Luke quickly looked at his watch pressing a few buttons, but he couldn't find Han's tracking device. He looked up at Slain in horror. Slain smiled, and the monitor turned off. Luke looked at Ayden who was equally frightened. Without Han, there was very little hope for this war to be won.

"What shall we do?" Ayden asked.

"We have to go and save Han some how," Luke replied.

"When?" Ayden asked.

"Now," Luke replied striding out of the mapping room.

Han was sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back nervously looking around. Crusifidge walked in through some doors. Han sneered at him. Crusifidge returned the sneer.

"You are to be executed in right now. It is my job to take you and get ready," Crusifidge said smiling. He removed Han from the chair untying the binds to it. He took him to a small room surrounded by glass with Dark Jedi's standing behind it marveling. Crusifidge kicked him down. Han's head was tilted. Crusifidge withdrew his light saber bringing it up. He brought it down. In a swift movement, Han spun around making it so his bindings were cut. Han stood up quickly sinning around. Crusifidge snarled trying to slash Han who kept on dodging the blows. Han dodged another blow quickly punching Crusifidge. Crusifidge clutched his face dropping a blaster pistol out of his robes. Han quickly grabbed it shooting Crusifidge. He grazed his arm. Crusifidge grabbed his light saber bring it around trying to slice Han's head off. Han simply ducked kicking Crusifidge in the legs. Crusifidge screamed ducking down clutching his leg. Han ran out of the room. He realized he was on Dranium. Han ran out a hallway as fast as he could. The hallway's walls and ceiling were glass and see through. Han could see outside. He ran to some doors on the other end of the room. They were locked. Crusifidge walked through the other end of the room. He ignited his light saber. Han aimed his gun at the hilt firing. It flew out of Crusifidge's hand busting a window open. Han dove out the window falling down a slight rocky hill. Crusifidge ran after him catching up. They were at the edge of a cliff.

Crusifidge punched Han as hard as he could over and over again. Han kicked him over. Han got up on his knees. Crusifidge couldn't let this man escape. He punched Han again. Han snarled punching Crusifidge back. He was on top of him. Crusifidge used the Force to push Han back. Han was on his feet. Crusifidge thrusted out a knife trying to strike Han with it. Han dodged it upper cutting Crusifidge's arm. The knife flew out of his hand. Han caught it spinning around and made a thin slice on Crusifidge's upper left shoulder. Crusifidge screamed. Han punched him back grabbing him and holding him off the cliff so that he was leaning off. He made him stare at the acid at the pits of the bottom.

"You see that? You once fell in it before. You'll fall in again, and you'll die," Han sneered. Memories flashed back into Crusifidge's mind. The time so long ago when he fought that terrifying fight with Luke by the cliffs. How he fell in and nearly died.

"NO!" Crusifidge screamed thrusting his arms over his head grabbing Han and flipping him over off the cliff. Han screamed. But the scream grew fainter, fainter, and fainter until there was a loud splash. Crusifidge climbed back up the hill into the hallway. He saw his light saber on a small ledge, and grabbed it. He climbed into the room collapsing on the floor. Han Solo was dead. The war was going to be a win for their army. His mind drifted back to the memory of the faithful day he found out Luke was a traitor. He would never forget it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Luke's ship was landing. They rushed out of the ship everybody running over the rebuilt bridge into the base. Luke and Ayden were right next to each other.

"We've got to split up," Ayden said.

"I know. You go in the back ways of the base, and I'll go into the hallways and the hangars," Luke replied.

"Ok my master. May the Force be with you," Ayden replied.

"May the Force be with you," Luke replied back.

They parted ways running down separate ways.

Ayden ran down a hallway ready for anything. He opened some doors to end up in a dead end room. He looked around. There was a tunnel pipe in the floor. Ayden jumped into it crawling as far as he could until he reached an opening. He used the Force to push the hatch open climbing out. This room was "pleasant." It had much steam in it. It had walkway platforms everywhere, and was very dark. He looked down to see this room was a long ways to the bottom. He quickly jumped onto a walkway. He heard a light saber ignite and saw its red glow in the distance. It came into light to reveal the man who was holding it was Darth Grederken. Ayden withdrew and ignited his light saber ready for battle.

"You never learn Donos," Grederken spat. Ayden ignored this comment spinning his light saber around and on top of Grederken. Grederken blocked this blow kicking Ayden back. He brought down a blow trying to kill Ayden. Ayden dodged it bringing his foot around and trying to trip Grederken. Grederken jumped up dodging the kick. Ayden took his light saber sending a blow to the side. Grederken blocked it. Ayden spun around and blocked a blow to the back. They were in a lock. Ayden broke it. He spun around to be kicked in the face. He was surprised and fell back. Grederken back flipped onto another platform. Ayden stood up jumping as high as he could in the air flipping as he was landing and landed a few feet away from Grederken. They took their light sabers sending blows at each other. Ayden ducked kicking Grederken as hard as he could. Grederken fell back. He spun around kicking Ayden in the face. Ayden clutched his face while receiving a punch to the stomach. He staggered back. He took his light saber ready for more battle. He brought around his light saber trying to slice through Grederken's head. He blocked it easily sending a blow of Force to Ayden. Ayden was knocked over the railing grabbing onto it. He took out his light saber, and cut the catwalk in half. The part Grederken was on fell down landing on another platform. Grederken rolled down the diagonal catwalk. Ayden let go of the railing landing on the tilted catwalk. Grederken got up. Ayden jumped down to him swiftly trying to cut through Grederken. Grederken blocked it spinning around, and sending a blow to Ayden's head. Ayden ducked. Grederken kicked him as hard as he could. Ayden rolled down the catwalk falling rolling onto the catwalk the tilted one was rested on. Ayden didn't stop rolling, and rolled off this one too. He landed on his back onto another one below. He looked up to see Grederken was jumping down ready to bring his light saber into Ayden. Ayden knew he had to have Grederken slaved now for if they had lost Han, they needed to kill one of Slain's main generals if they were going to win this war. Ayden grabbed a hold of a railing flipping himself around off the platform, under, and back to the other side kicking Grederken off the platform. Grederken fell off onto another platform. Ayden jumped down bringing his light saber down. Grederken blocked it lying on the ground. Grederken brought his foot up kicking Ayden in the face. Ayden staggered back. Grederken got up bringing his light saber up for the final blow. Ayden quickly kicked Grederken in the stomach. Grederken clutched his stomach in pain. Ayden spun down with his light saber at hand slicing Grederken's legs off. The upper part of Grederken's body leaned to the railing flipping off and into the dark depths of the room as he screamed as hard as he could. Ayden turned off his light saber. He walked out of a door at the other end of the catwalk.

Luke ran through hallways starting to panic because there was absolutely no sign of Han. He saw droids heading over to them. Luke ignited his light saber slicing through them as fast as he could. 5 Dark Jedi walked into the room all igniting a light saber. Luke backed up for minute swinging his light saber ready for action. He jumped forward attacking. He brought down a blow on one having it blocked, and quickly bringing his light saber around to block a blow sent by one behind him. He kicked one back that was charging forward, and used the Force to push another back. Luke swiftly spun around slicing through one of the Dark Jedi's feet, and spinning up slicing a head off of another one. The one that lost his feet fell on the floor trying to jab at Luke's foot. Luke dodged them bringing his light saber down on this one. He spun his light saber in a circle spinning around and slicing another one's hand off catching the light saber of his that flew through the air. Luke spun around kicking him in the face, and bringing both of his light sabers in through his waist. The last two attacked. Luke blocked an attack easily with his light saber, and used the other one to hold it out of the way while he brought his arm under his other one blocking the attack made by the other one. Luke undid this knot flipping over them blocking an attack from both of them. He used the Force to send one back, and used his light saber to hook the lock above his head and to his back so he had control of the lock. Luke then kicked him back. He saw the one he pushed back with the Force was attacking. He jumped high over him pushing himself off the wall with his light sabers in hand as he sliced through the Dark Jedi, used his body as a boost to jump high above him to the other Dark Jedi, and sliced off his head. Luke landed on the ground turning off his light saber. He walked through another room to see Slain was in it.

"Where's Han?" Luke demanded.

"Well, well, well. Haven't you heard? General Solo is dead. I thank Lord Crusifidge for that. He threw your little friend off a cliff. Crusifidge is dying to kill you. He's going to be disappointed that he wasn't here. He's in the medical center receiving care to a wound that your pathetic friend gave him with a knife," Slain spat smiling. Luke wanted to cry out you're lying, and attack with his light saber, but sadly could sense Slain was not lying, and knew he had to control his anger. Luke broke out into tears. He pounded his fists onto the floors. Slain laughed.

"You pathetic one. I could kill you right now, but I know as you do that it is destined that you are to fight Lord Crusifidge. I daresay, with how powerful he's been getting, I think he could kill you easily. But I can end this war right now," Slain smiled swiftly igniting his light saber. Luke jumped back running out of the room, and jamming the doors with the Force. He ran to the entrance of the base seeing Ayden was already there.

"Did you find Han?" Ayden questioned.

"Yeah, we got to go," Luke said hurriedly. They ran outside, getting into their 2 person ship, and flying away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Skywalker's life will end very soon. You will be the one to do it my young apprentice," Slain laughed at Crusifidge. Crusifidge smiled

"That day will be glorious. I've been dreaming of it for 5 long years. There is just one problem," Crusifidge replied.

"What's that?" Slain questioned smiling.

"You won't be alive to enjoy the moment," Crusifidge replied. Slain's smile slowly faded. He got up walking to the other side of the room.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Slain asked.

"Yes!" Crusifidge replied fiercely.

"Well, then it is my pity to have to kill you. You can try to kill me, but you'll fail," Slain replied turning to face Crusifidge.

"I am much more powerful than you are my master, and I'm sorry it has come to this, but it is my destiny to become the new Emperor. I will kill you, and I will be in command of your army," Crusifidge grimaced.

"That will never happen," Slain replied.

"I have faith that it will," Crusifidge replied igniting his light saber. Slain ignited his.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd betray me," Slain said. Crusifidge ran forward attacking and spinning around. Slain blocked a blow to his side bringing an attack up and down onto Crusifidge's head. Crusifidge blocked the attack easily trying to kick Slain back. Slain dodged the kick using the Force to push Crusifidge back. Crusifidge flipped over in the air landing on his stomach. He picked himself up receiving a blast of Force lightning. Crusifidge screamed in pain being lifted in the air. He dropped his light saber onto the floor using all his might of the Force to stop the blasts of Force lightning. He fell on the floor picking up his light saber. He ran forward bringing an attack from the side, and then quickly blocked an attack that was coming up, and then blocked an attack to his chest, and slowly sliding the attack down with much might. Crusifidge broke the lock jumping up and kicking Slain back. Slain barely went back.

"You think too highly of yourself my apprentice. This will be your downfall," Slain replied. Crusifidge snarled. Slain brought down an attack to have it blocked and then he tried to slice through Crusifidge's leg. Crusifidge just barely blocked it putting himself in a lock that he had little strength in. Crusifidge slid on his back breaking the lock, and blocking Slain's light saber out of reach. He kicked Slain back. Crusifidge jumped up spinning his light saber around. He did a fancy move spinning his light saber around in 2 circles to have them blocked. He blocked a blow quickly sending a blow to Slain's foot to have it blocked. So Slain sent a blow to Crusifidge's foot. Crusifidge quickly reverted sides with his light saber blocking this attack and spinning his light saber around sending his enemy's attack back trying to reverse the attack on him. He quickly spun around reverting the style he was fighting in, and attacked to have it blocked. With all of his might, he tried to push the attack back. Slain pushed the lock away. Crusifidge wasn't ready to back down.

He took his light saber bringing it down, and around to have it blocked. He quickly tried to make an attack to his head spinning around when he had it blocked. Crusifidge brought an attack to the other side of Slain's head. Slain blocked it easily sending a series of blows to Crusifidge. Crusifidge backed off for a second quickly blocking an attack to the right, then the left, and then he spun around quickly sending an attack to Slain's head. Slain blocked it slowly pushing Crusifidge's attack back so his own light saber was going to go through his neck. Crusifidge couldn't stop the attack. Nor could he break the lock without loosing his head. Crusifidge bent his body back letting go of the lock so the attack went right past him. Crusifidge stood up holding Slain's light saber behind him with his light saber. Crusifidge broke the lock bending back, and dodging a jab at himself. He took his light saber quickly blocking Slain's light saber out of the way, and brought his light saber up slicing through Slain's arm. Slain screamed while Crusifidge tripped Slain onto the floor holding his light saber at a threatening pose.

"It is over," Crusifidge replied.

"I never thought you'd become powerful enough to defeat me, and I, I, I am ashamed of you for turn- turning against me," Slain said with all his might. Crusifidge raised his light saber high above his head ready to bring it down for the winning attack. He started to bring it down when Slain used the Force with all of his might to stop the attack. Crusifidge had his attack stopped in mid-air.

"I remember this. 5 years ago, you stopped my final attack on you like this, but as you can see…" Crusifidge's voice trailed off as he used all of his might to bring his light saber forward, and it was an inch away from Slain's chest. "I'm much more powerful than I was then," Crusifidge sneered. Slain's eyes widened in pain as Crusifidge brought his light saber into Slain's chest tearing through his guts. Crusifidge stood up looking down at the dead corpse he just created.

"You taught me well, but too well," Crusifidge said with his last look at the corpse, and walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"General Solo sadly was assonated by General Crusifidge who has killed Slain, and is in charge now of that army," Luke said out loud on the stand in front of hundreds of people. Luke was on a stand talking to the army that belonged to the Republic. He told them the story about how they lost Han but Crusifidge's army lost Grederken.

"I have made contact with the enemy, and the final battle is in 2 days. The battle to decide who is granted victory in this war. Now the Generals are allowed to put one man in second command for the battle just in case they themselves die, and I choose Ayden to be second in command," Luke said. Everyone cheered. Ayden looked shocked that he received such an honor.

"Thank you my Master," he replied. Luke nodded smiling.

"If we do not receive victory then we will not go down without a fight," Luke screamed. Everybody cheered. Luke walked out of the room wiping a tear from his eyes. Leia walked in.

"Is it true? Is Han dead?" she asked.

Luke could tell by the look on her face she wanted so badly to hear a no. But Luke couldn't lie to her because she'd eventually figure out. A tear fell down from Luke's eye as he nodded. Tears fell from Leia's eyes as she buried her face into Luke's chest.

"No," she cried. Luke couldn't bare this. He took her arms making it so her face was looking at his.

"We will survive," Luke said walking away. She put her hand on her head crying tears that fell on the floor. Luke walked down a hallway to the training courts. He walked into it seeing the training robots. They readied there guns for Luke. Luke put a blindfold on igniting his light saber. He blocked a blast from a blaster coming his way reflecting it back to another droid. Luke spun around slicing through a droid letting the Force guide him.

Crusifidge flashed through his mind. He started to loose his fait in the Force mainly relying on his anger. He spun around blocking a shot. A flash of Crusifidge killing Han flashed through his mind. He spun around slicing through another droid jumping up as high as he could, and landed behind a droid quickly slicing through it. He saw another flash of Crusifidge laughing after he killed Han. Luke jumped forward in anger, and sticking his light saber through a droid, and spun around slicing another one in half. He heard the training doors open. Luke let his anger block out any sounds, he just relied on his anger and the Force. It had to be Crusifidge. He dove forward bringing his light saber down sensing his attack was blocked. Luke fought like he never fought before as he spun around and tried to slice through Crusifidge. He brought his light saber down sending an attack one way and then the other. He brought it up trying to slice through his neck. He sensed it was blocked. He could all the sudden see Crusifidge. He threw attack after attack at Crusifidge finding it strange that Crusifidge wasn't sending any attacks to him. Crusifidge sent a blast of Force to him. Luke flew back hitting the wall. He ran forward his light saber ready to bring it down. Luke felt a blast of some kind of wind. Luke screamed feeling like he was being torn apart and flying through the air. He fell to the ground with his eyes closed behind the blindfold.

Luke's eyes slowly opened. He was in the hospital lying on a bed. He saw Ayden was standing next to the bed. Luke sat up.

"What happened?" Luke questioned.

"Don't you remember?" Ayden asked.

"The last thing I remember was giving my speech to the crowd. Everything else is a blur… except pain, and anger," Luke replied slowly.

"You went insane," Ayden said.

"What happened," Luke asked.

"I found you in the training courts. You were practicing with some droids, and when I walked in you attacked me. I tried to tell you to stop, but it seemed like you were under a trance, and you wouldn't stop attacking me. You had a blindfold on, and I eventually knocked you out. But it seemed like you were fighting with a lot of anger. You nearly killed me," Ayden explained. Tears fell down Luke's eyes.

"I did that?" he cried.

"Yes," Ayden replied.

"I can't believe that. I'm so sorry Ayden," Luke said.

"It's ok. It seemed like something possessed you," Ayden said.

"I'm so sorry," Luke replied.

"It's ok Luke. Just try not to let it happen again and I will try to not let that happen to me," Ayden said. Luke nodded. He wasn't going to let it happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It was the time that Ayden had waited for a long time. They were on their way to Tattooiene where the final battle was taking place. Ayden knew Luke was worried about this battle. He could sense that Luke was fearing something he had feared for as long as Ayden can remember. Normally people don't want to admit to their enemies that they're afraid of them. Same thing with Luke. He feared Crusifidge, and was afraid to fight him for if he did, there is a good chance he would die. Just the thought of Luke dying was more than Ayden could bare. Luke was like a father to him, and he understood that Luke's emotions were being controlled by the death of Han.

Ayden was standing right next to Luke. There was a wild rumor going on. It seemed no matter what they threw at their enemies, they knew what was coming. There was a rumor that some one had turned to their enemies. Because of the attack Ayden received from Luke, he was afraid that Luke was the traitor. Ayden didn't want to believe it, but he was afraid of it. So many things would be determined from this battle, so many things that could turn out to be wonderful, or horrible. Ayden knew this, but he also knew he was ready.

The ship landed. Ayden, Luke, and al the men filed out. They all got in a fashion together facing the winds waiting. Slowly, but loudly, Crusifidge's army appeared in their lined fashion. Luke stood in front of them all.

"Ready. Attack," Luke said igniting his light saber. The whole army ran forward, and so did Crusifidge's. Ayden ran forward igniting his light saber. He brought it into a Dark Jedi spinning around, and bringing it into a trooper. He saw that there was a base belonging to Crusifidge over the ridge. All the sudden, a beam erupted from the base. It went straight into the sky. Ayden realized that this whole battle was a trap. The beam was going to destroy Bespin. They would for certain lose the war then. Ayden called a group of troops an Jedi over acknowledging they were going to attack the base. They ran forward into the base braking into the doors. Troopers and Dark Jedi were everywhere. Ayden sliced through a trooper, and kicking back a Dark Jedi into a Jedi's light saber. Ayden ran into another room, and then into a series of hallways. He finally found the generator of which the beam was coming out of. Jedi followed him battling Dark Jedi in the room. Ayden ran up to the weapon of mass destruction when a familiar voice sounded behind him. Ayden turned around. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe on who he saw. This person was the rumored traitor.

Luke sliced through a Dark Jedi pushing another back with the Force. He blocked an attack from another one, and quickly blocked another attack from another one. Luke jumped up kicking one back as he sliced through the first one. Luke jumped forward slicing a trooper's head off, and spun around kicking the face of a Dark Jedi. He jumped over many men flipping into another part of the crowd. Luke heard a noise, and realized a sand storm was heading right for them. Luke got into an opening of the battle realizing he saw some one. Some one who he had feared for a long time. The time had finally come to have the final battle with his arch enemy, Darth Crusifidge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Luke ignited his light saber ready for anything. He saw Crusifidge ignited his too. They both ran forward. Crusifidge flipped above a battle landing on Luke's other side. First, they just stood there. Luke understood Crusifidge had a mask on covering his acid scars.

"My time has finally come," Crusifidge said. They started circling around each other.

"I've sensed this battle for a long time. I just never thought it'd be with my best friend," Luke said.

"If I remember correctly, you killed the only one I loved," Crusifidge spat.

"That's not it. Don't even try to kid yourself. You were power hungry, and you turned to the Dark Side. Kyle used to be my best friend. But you killed him, but I can sense a little bit of Kyle in there," Luke said. This made Crusifidge very angry he swung his light saber forward. Luke flipped a Dark Jedi trying to attack him from behind over his back into the blow. Luke jumped up flipping over Crusifidge trying to slice at his head to have it blocked. He landed blocking blows to everywhere. He kicked Crusifidge back. Luke ran up jumping on a landing platform high above. Crusifidge jumped up, and boosted himself off from another man's head landing on the platform. Luke swung his light saber spinning around and trying to slice through his chest. He dodged it bringing an attack down on Luke. Luke blocked it spinning in the air backwards. He strode forward. Luke blocked an attack turning around and blocking an attack while his back was facing Crusifidge kicking him back. Crusifidge got up trying to tackle Crusifidge down. Luke jumped up holding onto another landing platform, and swinging his body back so Crusifidge over shot him. Then he swung his body up flipping himself up onto the platform. Crusifidge jumped up trying to slice at Luke's head. The wind pushed Luke through the air violently as Crusifidge landed. Crusifidge jumped letting the wind send him straight into Luke. They both dropped their light sabers while in the air. They flipped themselves over head butting each other, and causing as much damage on each other as they could. They landed on their backs. Luke called his light saber to him igniting it, and blocking an attack from Crusifidge just in time. They were in a lock. They stared into each others faces. Luke broke the lock kicking Crusifidge back into the air. Luke flipped up facing the raging sand storm going on. Crusifidge jumped forward bringing an attack down on Luke. Luke blocked it, but fell back from the force of the attack. He landed on a shattered piece of rock. It was big enough for both Crusifidge and Luke. Luke stood up. Crusifidge jumped on it. He used all the might of the Force he had to bring it on the ground. Sand flew everywhere. The jagged rock flew up through the air while they were standing on it. They struck each others' light sabers. Luke held a lock in place. They stood there. The rock landed back onto the sand starting to go down a mighty dune. Luke brought down an attack pushing Crusifidge back. He wasn't ready to back down. They stood on the rock as it fled down the dune. Crusifidge pushed Luke back. Luke took out a gun shooting at the rock as he dragged himself on his side down the hill. A cord shot out attaching itself to the rock. Luke pulled himself back onto the rock flipping over Crusifidge. He blocked an attack from Crusifidge slicing the rock in half. They jumped off from the rock throwing attacks at each other in the air. They landed on the other side of the battlefield.

"I should have expected you'd turn to the Dark Side," Ayden said.

"Oh, well I recall you were the one who had trouble with their anger," replied the traitor known as Gazer Reba. Reba smiled.

"This war hinges on the safe and security of the Republic, and so many troops have died because of you," Ayden seethed.

"I know," Reba smiled. Ayden ignited his light saber flipping himself up to where Reba was. He attacked. Reba ignited his light saber blocking all the attacks. The slowly made their way around the beam attacking each other. Ayden brought his light saber up flipping himself over Reba, and trying to slice through him. Reba blocked the attack kicking Ayden back. Ayden landed on his back. He back flipped himself onto his feet. He slowly paced to Reba. He blocked an attack coming to his neck, and then blocked an attack to his head. He kicked Reba back.

"I must admit, you have grown more powerful," Reba said smiling.

"The downfall of you I will be," Ayden spat jumping up flipping himself over through the air.

He landed blocking an attack to the back. He spun around kicking Reba in the face. Reba back flipped off the walkway they were on down to where the beam was. Ayden walked down the walkway. Reba sneered at him throwing his light saber at him. Ayden ducked slicing the hilt of the light saber in half. The light saber lost its power falling to the ground. Reba tripped a Dark Jedi steeling his light saber. It was a double sided light saber. Reba ignited both sides. Ayden flipped himself over Reba trying to attack. Reba blocked the attack trying to counter attack with the other side of his light saber. Ayden blocked it backing up. He took a Dark Jedi running by and threw him into the beam. The beam started to make a noise that sounded like thunder. Shots of lightning flew from the beam. Reba blocked a shot with his light saber. Reba jumped up as high as he could pushing off a wall and onto another one until he was at least 112 feet high in the huge room. Ayden followed him.

They were standing on a ledge of a huge window. Ayden just barely blocked an attack. Ayden grabbed the hilt of Reba's light saber holding it back. Ayden grabbed Reba's neck holding it over the ledge. Reba kicked Ayden's back. Ayden nearly fell off from the ledge. Chains were hanging in the room. Ayden blocked an attack spinning around, and using the Force to push Reba back. Reba flew back holding onto a chain. The chain swung back, and then back to Ayden. Reba kicked Ayden out the window. Ayden flew through the air which was being contaminated with sand. Ayden landed on a landing platform. Reba flipped himself onto it. Ayden jumped up blocking an attack from Reba. Reba back flipped high up through the air. Ayden jumped up trying to attack Reba, but missed. They landed on a platform far below. Reba quickly blocked an attack forcing it to the side with one side of his light saber trying to bring an attack in with the other side. Ayden narrowly missed a slice to his head. Ayden jumped up kicking Reba in the face. Reba brought down an attack. Ayden dodged it slicing the hilt of Reba's light saber in half. One half fell down off the platform. The other stayed in Reba's hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Luke raised his light saber. He brought it down backing up to bring it around into a series of attacks following. Luke flipped over Crusifidge. Crusifidge tried to attack. Luke landed. He blocked a series of attacks. He counter attacked to have it blocked, and then he was blasted with bolts of Force Lightning. Luke flew back through the air feeling the pain he felt against the Emperor so long ago. Luke jumped up attacking. He raised his light saber high above his head as did Crusifidge.

They attacked each other swiftly bringing as much force to their attacks as they could. Luke jumped up kicking Crusifidge back. Luke let the wind push him forward as he tackled Crusifidge down. Luke punched him. He did it over and over again. Crusifidge kicked Luke in the face. Luke rolled over. Crusifidge jumped up trying to bring a blow on Luke. Luke blocked it holding the attack. Luke kicked him over himself. Luke jumped up. Crusifidge tried to slice at Luke's legs. Luke jumped up dodging the blow. He kicked Crusifidge in the face. Crusifidge rolled over in the sand. He flipped himself over Luke. He attacked to the left, and then to the right, and spun around trying to seal the deal with an attack to Luke's side. Luke blocked it running forward, and swinging the light saber with all his might. He had it blocked. Luke kept it into a lock staring into Crusifidge's blood red eyes. He broke the lock quickly spinning his light saber around to block an attack to his ribs, and then spun his light saber around his head blocking another attack holding it into the lock a little more. He broke it blocking many blows, and spun around. He quickly blocked a blow, and right after that he only felt pain. He looked down to see the end of a blood red light saber sticking out of his lower right shoulder. Luke screamed as Crusifidge removed his light saber from Luke.

Ayden all the sudden felt a great pain coming from Luke. He lost his focus in the battle that was taking place between him and Reba. Reba kicked him in the face really hard. Blood streamed down Ayden's nose as he fell back off the platform into the dry hot sand. He laid on his back blood streaming from his face. He jumped up blocking an attack form Reba. They attacked each other not missing a beat.

Ayden remembered how he beat Reba before. He had done swift attacks, but lost control of his anger.

Ayden jumped up over Reba. He brought down an attack. They were in a lock. Reba gave a grunt of struggle. Ayden found this to be a good thing. Ayden spun around blocking an attack to his back spinning to face Reba, and punching him in the face. Reba staggered back. He lunged forward slicing his light saber through the air in a circle, and spun around hitting Ayden in the face with the hilt of his light saber.

Luke blocked an attack from Crusifidge, but his shoulder screamed in pain. He attacked as hard as he could, but was very weak from the wound. Crusifidge spun around kicking Luke in the face, and then kicking him in the stomach. Luke staggered back. Crusifidge ran forward punching Luke in the gut. Crusifidge roared in power as Luke screamed in pain. Luke's eyes were starting to go bloodshot. He felt like he was going to puke. Crusifidge punched Luke in the face. Luke fell back. He was bending over clutching his stomach. He could barely breathe. Crusifidge grabbed Luke's hair pulling his face up so he was looking at him. He punched Luke in the face once again. Luke grabbed the hilt of his light saber igniting it. He blocked a few attacks putting himself into a lock. Crusifidge turned this lock around behind him so the lock was behind Crusifidge's back. Luke could barely hold this lock. Crusifidge stared into Luke's eyes smiling. He broke the lock. Luke spun around while Crusifidge spun his light saber around, and sliced up Luke's chest. Luke screamed clutching the wound. Crusifidge grabbed Luke by the neck holding him up. He hit Luke in the face with his hilt. Blood was splattering from Luke's mouth. He let him go. Luke landed on his feet clutching his wound. He made a fatal attempt to blocking blows, and did it very sloppily because of his wounds. Luke spun around blocking an attack slowly, and slowly blocked another attack in the same style. Crusifidge spun around slicing the hilt of Luke's light saber in half. Luke stared in shock at his broken hilt. Crusifidge spun around quickly bringing an attack into Luke's stomach. Luke's eyes widened. Crusifidge smiled.

"Your end has come Skywalker. I do hat you," Crusifidge spat looking into Luke's eyes so their faces were level. Crusifidge stood up so Luke was staring right at him. Crusifidge grabbed his skin, and ripped it off to reveal his real green face. Luke's eyes widened. Crusifidge lifted Luke up with the Force while he was on one knee, and let him down so his back landed on his knee and Crusifidge's light saber went through Luke's chest. Luke tried to scream, but blood splattered from his mouth. Crusifidge held Luke there marveling the scene.

Ayden felt a great disturbance in the Force suddenly. He kicked Reba back, and turned around to see Crusifidge was holding a light saber in Luke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Ayden screamed. Reba ran up slicing the hilt of Ayden's light saber in half. Reba brought his light saber up fro the final attack. Ayden kicked Reba's light saber out of his hands catching it, and spinning around slicing Reba's head off. Reba's lifeless body fell to the ground. Ayden ran over to Luke dropping Reba's light saber. Crusifidge let go of Luke so Luke laid on the ground. Ayden held Luke blood pouring down his hands. Tears fell from Ayden's eyes. Luke's eyes blinked slowly staring at Ayden.

"Take this," Luke said reaching into hi robes, and pulling out a light saber hilt. Ayden took it. "Kyle's old light saber," Luke managed to gasp.

"Luke, you can't die," Ayden cried. "You're like a father to me," Ayden said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You-you-were-like-a-a-son-to-to-me," Luke sputtered as his eyes slowly closed, and his head fell back. Ayden slowly laid Luke's body on the sand. His tear slowly started to evaporate as he looked up at Crusifidge who was laughing. Ayden ignited the light saber Luke gave him. It was sky blue. This was Kyle's old light saber.

"My old light saber. I didn't think that fool would save it this whole time," Crusifidge laughed. Ayden slowly stood up. Crusifidge laughed igniting his light saber. Ayden slowly brought his light saber up as Crusifidge laughed like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ayden brought it down with more force than he ever fought with.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Ayden had his attacked blocked, but Ayden didn't miss a beat bringing his light saber around attacking behind him. Ayden used the Force to push Crusifidge back. Ayden jumped forward swinging his light saber up from the ground. He jumped up kicking Crusifidge back. Ayden quickly blocked three attacks in 2 seconds spinning around, and kicking Crusifidge in the face. He jumped up blocking some attacks while he was in the air. He landed blocking two attacks, and spinning a lock around in an 8 shape, and kicking Crusifidge in the stomach. He broke the lock kicking Crusifidge back. Crusifidge got up using the Force trying to push Ayden back. Ayden stayed rooted to the spot. His light saber flew out of his hands though. Ayden dodged an attack from Crusifidge doing a cart wheel, and kicking Crusifidge in the face. Ayden ran forward tackling Crusifidge down. He punched him in the face over and over again.

Crusifidge kicked him off. Ayden back flipped in the air calling his light saber to him blocking an attack, and kicked Crusifidge back. Ayden stalked his way to Crusifidge swinging his light saber in the air. He brought down an attack. He had it blocked so he spun around in the air to dodge an attack from Crusifidge, and threw an attack at Crusifidge to have it blocked. Ayden brought his light saber down, and up trying to slice Crusifidge's chest. Crusifidge blocked it spinning around, and brought down an attack. Ayden blocked it backing up, and brought up his light saber bringing it down over and over again. Crusifidge blocked every attack. Crusifidge ducked spinning around, and tripped Ayden onto his back. Crusifidge was on top of Ayden holding a lock in between them. Ayden flipped him over him. He got up bringing an attack into the sand because Crusifidge blocked it. Ayden kicked him in the face. Crusifidge rolled over just narrowly dodging an attack. Crusifidge got up running. He jumped into a ship closing the hatch.

Ayden was furious. He ran up jumping on the ship that was taking off. Ayden tried to bring his light saber down in it, but couldn't from the force of the ship taking off. Ayden flew through the air back into the sand. Ayden wasn't going to let him get away. He was going to end this now.

Ayden ran jumping into another ship taking it off, and following Crusifidge. He shot a few blasts at him trying to shoot him down. Ayden flipped his ship over to keep on Crusifidge's tail. He fired a few more blasts hitting one of Crusifidge's wings.

Crusifidge's ship went down hitting the planet Courusant. Ayden landed his ship seeing Crusifidge climbed out of the ruins of the ship which crashed on a landing platform. Ayden tried to shoot him, but Crusifidge took out his light saber blocking the attacks. One of the attacks reflected of from Crusifidge's light saber, and hit Ayden's ship. Ayden lost control of the ship, and crashed it on a near by platform. He pressed eject flying from the ship, and landing right behind Crusifidge. He attacked. Crusifidge blocked it backing up. They kept on battling. Ayden wasn't going to back down. He kicked Crusifidge back. Crusifidge attacked to the left, and then the right spinning his light saber over his head to block an attack. Ayden ran up tackling Crusifidge down. They fell over the platform. Ayden fell through the air landing on a speeder. Crusifidge fell on another one. They jumped through the air.

"Luke failed me, and you shall fail Luke," Crusifidge screamed. They struck each others light sabers while passing through the air. Ayden landed on another speeder. He kicked himself off trying to slice through the one Crusifidge landed on. Crusifidge jumped out of the way. He jumped down falling. Ayden followed him. They struck each others light saber as they fell through the air. They kept on doing that as they flipped over and over in the air. Crusifidge kicked Ayden back when they both fell on a landing platform at the bottom of the city. They got u. Ayden jumped high up landing on Crusifidge's other side. Ayden put them in a lock. Crusifidge jumped up grabbing a hold of a speeder going straight up. Ayden jumped grabbing a hold of a different one. Crusifidge climbed to the top of his killing the driver. Crusifidge took the seat. Ayden jumped to Crusifidge's speeder. Crusifidge saw Ayden was hanging from it. He smiled flipping the speeder over. Ayden hung onto a seat bar. He was hanging from it. Ayden was about to bring down an attack, but dropped his light saber. Ayden let go diving for his light saber. He got a hold of it. He saw Crusifidge was curving his speeder down so it was heading straight for him. Crusifidge hit Ayden. Ayden rolled over the speeder in slow motion from the force of the hit grabbing onto another seat bar. Ayden was pulled through the air. Crusifidge started going straight down. Ayden held on as Crusifidge took a sharp turn to go straight up. Ayden held on. They were getting high up in the sky. Ayden climbed up. He ignited his light saber trying to slice at Crusifidge who ignited his and blocked the attack. Ayden sliced his light saber through the controls. The speeder stopped going straight up, and curved a little starting to fall. Ayden tackled Crusifidge off the speeder. They fell through the air. Ayden ignited his light saber trying to attack Crusifidge while he was falling. Crusifidge dodged the attack. They both landed hard on a very large balcony for a building.

Ayden quickly got up igniting his light saber. Crusifidge slowly got up igniting his. They both attacked each other striking each others light sabers, so they brought them down under their shoulders striking them again. They switched positions turning around to face each other. Ayden brought his light saber up bringing it down, to have it blocked, and quickly blocked an attack to his waist.

Ayden spun his light saber over his head attacking, and blocking an attack to his head. He used his light saber to move the attack out of the way punching Crusifidge in the face. Crusifidge was forced back.

Ayden ran forward blocking an attack to his lower right leg blocking a series of attacks after that. He kicked Crusifidge back. He stalked himself forward bringing his light saber down. They were backing up off the platform. They backed up off the balcony on a square piece of land that transported you to other buildings. They stood there blocking and attacking as the square piece of land moved itself to other buildings. It started to go straight down like an elevator. They battled through the rushing winds. Crusifidge back flipped onto a passing balcony. Ayden jumped up using a passing speeder to jump onto it. He walked forward. He brought his light saber down blocking many attacks, and then blocked an attack to his back. Crusifidge held it in a lock. He had all the power here. Ayden slowly brought the lock above him and in front of him so he had the power. Ayden elbowed Crusifidge. Crusifidge fell back breaking the lock. Ayden spun around narrowly missing Crusifidge's light saber. He brought his light saber around putting themselves in a very uncommon lock as Crusifidge laid on the ground. He used the force to push Ayden back. Ayden couldn't withstand the power. He was growing angry because of Luke's death. Ayden clutched his fists bringing them back in anger.

It all the sudden became very windy. It was windier than it was on Tattoine. This was the power of the Force Ayden was using. Crusifidge fell back off the balcony from the intensity of the Force. Ayden jumped after him. They were on another landing platform. Ayden stalked himself forward. They brought each others light sabers at each other. Ayden was in a lock. He broke it. Crusifidge spun an attack around. Ayden blocked it blocking another one following. He saw a good opportunity. Ayden swung his light saber up slicing off Crusifidge's metal hand. Crusifidge screamed. Ayden used the Force to push the light saber back as it was on the ground. Crusifidge stood there.

"Kill me Donos. Become a Sith Lord. If you kill me, you have joined the dark side," Crusifidge said.

Ayden sensed the Force behind him. He spun around seeing that Crusifidge was trying to call his light saber hilt to him with the Force. Ayden sliced the hilt in half. He got a good idea. Crusifidge now wanted revenge for his hand, so he'd follow Ayden to the death.

Crusifidge withdrew a light saber from his robes swinging it at Ayden with his free hand. Ayden jumped up dodging it, and grabbing onto a speeder going straight up. Crusifidge grabbed onto the end of the speeder. He waited until they were passing by the top of the highest building jumping onto it using a metal rod sticking out of it for support. Crusifidge jumped out screaming and bringing an attack in. Ayden swiftly spun his light saber around slicing through Crusifidge's waist.

Crusifidge's legs fell off the building as his upper half landed on top falling down the curve of it. Crusifidge quickly grabbed the edge of the building as he fell off. He was nothing but an upper half of a body now with only one hand. Ayden let go of the rod sliding down the curve, and stepping on Crusifidge's hand so he had to let go. Ayden fell off the building along with Crusifidge's upper half. They fell a ways landing hard on a landing platform. Ayden was sprawled on his stomach looking up to see Crusifidge's upper half was right next to him with blood down his mouth, and his eyes were blank. He was dead. Ayden let his face fall back down resting.

3 Days Later.

A group of Jedi and men of the Republic were gathered around a stone barrier with Luke Skywalker's body resting on it. Ayden was standing in front of it on an alter.

"Luke Skywalker was like a father to me. He taught me the ways of the Force since I was 13. We all are saddened to see him leave us. He was a great leader and friend. Let us bow our heads in his memory," Ayden said.

He walked up lighting the body on fire. He walked back to the alter bowing his head. Everybody was there. Liea was, 3PO was, R2 was, and all the Jedi and men of the Republic.

Once the body was burnt, Ayden walked away tears falling down his face. Liea walked up to him. She hugged him.

"You were like a son to Luke, and Luke was my brother. Han and Luke will both be missed very much, but I know they are both very proud of you," Liea said. Ayden nodded. "Han still have something here that will remind us of him. Or someone," Liea said. Ayden raised his head.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant with Han's child," Liea said. Ayden smiled hugging her. He looked over her shoulder to see the spirits of Luke, Yoda, and Kyle standing there smiling. All in Jedi robes.

The End.


End file.
